Through A Child's Eyes
by Woodsmaster
Summary: Yomi is Youko's life long enemy. Yomi did something to Youko to make Youko hate him even as a child. What did he do? R&R to find out. Woodsmater. AU.
1. Slaves

Ok this is my sequel to "Anything For You". If you read "Anything For You" chapter 7 Hiei said that Youko killed his life long enemy. This is how he came to be and why Yomi is Youko life long enemy told from his POV.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Slaves. That's what we are, Daddy, Mommy, and me. Slaves but not just any slaves we're Master Yomi's slaves. Master Yomi is big mean fox demon with six ears and a long cruel whip. Daddy says he's going to get Mater Yomi back for hurting us someday, I think he will someday. Mommy always tells me not to backtalk Master Yomi but I do anyway. Oh. I should tell you a little about myself. I'm a kitsune. I have two tails and two fox ears. Both are silver along with my hair and my eyes are gold. Mommy is silver just like me and gentle when cleaning my wounds but I got Daddy's eyes. Daddy is golden and so strong, I'm sure he can take Master Yomi. Mommy's eyes are blue white if you stare into them you can lose yourself in them.  
Oh no. Master Yomi is opening the door to our cell. Did I tell you we live in a cell? No. Well we do. Master Yomi inside now I wonder what he's going to do today. He's picking me up. I can hear Daddy telling him to put me down or else. Daddy please be quiet if you do maybe he'll just put me back down. Oh no he's pulled out his whip; he's going to hurt you Daddy please be quiet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	2. Master Yomi's room

Thank you for all the reviews. I may not own YHH but I do own FireFox and Icicle.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Daddy please quit fighting Master Yomi if you just lay down he'd stop hurting you. Daddy you're bleeding. Mommy do something you got to help Daddy. Master Yomi had put me down and was hurting Daddy real bad. Daddy was covered in blood. Mommy was crying and me I'm standing there in fear staring at all three of them. Master Yomi finally leaves, Mommy runs over to Daddy tears in her eyes. "FireFox" I hear Mommy whisper. FireFox is Daddy's name. Icicle is Mommy's name. Mommy is cleaning Daddy wounds. We didn't hear Master Yomi come back in until he grabbed me and took me to his room. I heard Mommy and Daddy yell out but they couldn't do anything.  
Master Yomi only brings special slaves into his room but if you're a special slave and you go in there you come out hurt bad really bad. Nobody knows what he does in there. He does something different to everyone who goes in. I don't want to think of what he's going to do to me. Looking up I see skins, skins of animal demons like me. Is he going to skin me? I want my Mommy I'm scared. Master Yomi comes into the room I'm in he's got his whip still in hand. What is he going to do? I want Mommy. Master Yomi suddenly raised his whip. Pure terror filled my eyes as watched the whip curl back then come flying toward me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There this chapter is done. Hope you like it. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	3. Mommy and Daddy

Thank you for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Master Yomi's whip came lashing down cruel spiked end cutting into the flash of mine back. Rose red blood trickled from the wound. Pain laced through my back as the whip came down again and again, over and over. Blood, life's blood began to puddle on the ground. My eyes began to fill with tears, tears I refuse to cry. I'm strong; I'm strong like Daddy. I won't cry, I won't, I'm strong and brave just like Daddy I won't cry.  
" Master Yomi sir, I've moved the foxes and tied them to the stakes in the courtyard like you ordered." A voice whispered softly.  
" Good. Take the boy and tie him where he can see them." Master Yomi sneered. The man Master Yomi was walking to came up to me reached down, picked me up by my tails, and drug me out into Master Yomi's courtyard. The man put me down next to a stake and put the rope attached to the stake around my neck.  
I didn't even notice. I was looking around for the foxes Master Yomi had been talking about. Then I saw them it was Mommy and Daddy. Daddy had a dazed look in his eyes. What's wrong with you Daddy? Why are you looking at Mommy like that? Daddy? Daddy what are you doing? Daddy? Daddy no!  
I stood there. Staring in horror. As Daddy's dreaded Foxfire the fire fox Daddy was name after, howled as it stared its hunt. The foxfire raged toward Mommy as her eyes widened in fear.  
  
************************************************************************  
I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be up in a few days.  
Woodsmaster 


	4. Skinned

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mommy! Daddy's foxfire killed her. Why Daddy? Why did you let it out? Why did you let it kill Mommy? It was then that Master Yomi walked past me toward Mommy a knife in his hand. I watch terrified as he skinned Mommy. Then he moved toward Daddy. He's going to skin Daddy too but Daddy still alive. He's going to skin Daddy alive. He did just that. He skinned Daddy alive as he stood there staring at Mommy's skinned body. He didn't seem to notice he was being skinned till he started dieing, dieing from blood lost.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sad I know. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	5. Master Yomi's play toy

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Seven years later. Youko is now 14.)  
  
You probably have heard someone say that life is a living hell well mine is. Master Yomi has made me his personal toy. I'm never allowed to leave his side. I thought I had it bad when I was little oh man was I wrong. Now that I'm older he doesn't just hit me he dose worse. " Boy get up here!" Oh great here we go again.  
I get off the floor where I was lying and crawl up onto the bed. Every night it's the same thing. Master Yomi gets ready for bed as I lie at the foot of the bed on the ground. Then when he's ready for me he calls "Boy get up here." I'll leave it to you to think of what happens from there I doubt you need my help.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know its kind of sick but so are a lot of good fics rights. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	6. Escape

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner.

* * *

I don't care what anyone says I'm going to bust out of this place, tonight, right now. That was what I was thinking as I left Master Yomi castle. I was never going to go back until I could beat him. I ran along the outer wall of the castle. Until I got to where the outer wall met the wall of the courtyard. Then I quickly climbed up and out and ran away into the forest. I didn't see Master Yomi again until I was all grown up and glad of it.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I think That's the end.


End file.
